Something Fishy
by Fantasy4all
Summary: What happens when everyones favorite hero is captured by a vengful group of nymphs? How will Percy ever get back to camp or is he doomed to be the main source of entertainment for the beautiful Queen Lieli? Plus, what does Annabeth think about it all?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Fanfiction

A.N. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Rick Riordan. However this story along with some of my others was derived from the brilliant minds of me and my best friends. Please be understanding as this is my first time on this site. Also, please review and tell me what you think! Remember I can never get better without your help!

I tried hard not to giggle like a girl as a pretty red-haired nymph splashed me and then winked. I knew I shouldn't encourage them but it's hard not to when you're drawn to the water. A couple of her friends joined her until it was an all out water war. I let the cool water touch my skin welcoming the amazing feeling it brought me. The day was hot and I was sick and tired of pointlessly trying to teach new campers how to sword fight. Being a counselor was not as easy as you'd think. I got bored so I decided to walk down by the lake the nymph appeared. By now though, they had pulled me down to the bottom of the lake and were giggling hysterically as I tried to resist. Once we got to the bottom, I pushed with all my strength trying desperately to swim upward. All it did was cause my shirt to float up a little and bubbles to surround me. What had they done? How was it that I couldn't get back to the surface?

"Hey um excuse me? Will you let me get back to camp now? I think my friends will notice if I don't show up for lunch, food is rather important to me." I said.

"Nope!" The green haired nymph said quickly, and the other two erupted into giggle fits.

"Um alrighty then," I warned them, rolling up my sleeves, "We'll have to do this the hard way." The pretty girl's dresses floated around them as they stood in utter silence. I could see this would not be easy.

"Fine here you go." I told them creating a whirlpool in my hand and throwing it at them. Un-phased, the nymphs swirled around in a circle giggling and squealing. They thought this was some kind of game. I tried again to swim upward while they were distracted, but to no avail. Finally I let them have it and shot forceful beams of seaweed filled water until they were coughing the stuff up. The blonde-haired nymph who I took to be the group leader turned to me with blazing red eyes. Soon all of the other nymphs did the same. Uh-oh. I was really dead now. The nymphs all glared at me as if asking for an apology.

"Hey look I'm sorry but I really need to get back and if you could just let me out of whatever your holding me down with we could be friends again!"

They did not seem amused. I heard them mutter some things in a language I couldn't understand. Suddenly I felt the water change. I could always tell when salt water was around. They had brought me to the ocean. This was very bad. I felt a strange sensation as they pulled me down farther. I should be able to stop this, I thought, I basically single-handedly destroyed a titan army. I could handle a few nymphs. Right? Wrong. I slowly felt myself being pulled farther and farther down. What was happening? I looked at one nymph with extra long brown hair.

"Please at least tell me where you guys are taking me!" I tried not to sound desperate and whiney.

"We are taking you to see our queen. You are our prisoner now. She will want to see you son of Poseidon." The girl said with a smirk. I was beginning to hate nymphs.

"But, aren't you guys like Limniads and supposed to stay in the lake?" By now I really didn't care if I sounded whiney.

"We are, but we are not confined to the lake in times of crisis." She replied.

"How is this a crisis?" I asked loudly. "I just made you choke on some seaweed to get you to let me go!"

"Hush son of Poseidon," she cooed, "we are almost there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A.N. Second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Rick owns the characters Pleaseeee review!

The nymph pulled my hand harder.

"Come now son of Poseidon or you will suffer worse consequences." The blonde nymph barked at me.

"Please just let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but the unfortunate part of talking underwater is that yelling doesn't really make a difference. It didn't matter though; I knew they could hear me because I could speak in their minds.

Then I stopped trying desperately to break free and my jaw dropped. Before my eyes was an actual underwater palace. Of course, id seen my dad's place underwater before and don't get me wrong it was amazing, but this place was… insane! My dad's underwater palace was mostly filled with underwater creatures trying to get something done. Armies building preparing for war. This place? This place was beautiful. There were domes that seemed to be houses for the water nymphs. They were the most wonderful shades of blues and magnificent hues of green that I'd ever seen. And then, shimmering in the salty ocean was the castle. It was not as big as the one where my father lived but it was close. The tall towers were covered in a variety of sea-flowers and in front were tall, glittering, aqua gates. In front was what looked like strange undersea monster. He was bound by a think gold chain around his neck. The beast growled at me showing its gnarled yellow teeth and proving to me that the smell of dragon breath did have something to compete with. Its fin waved ferociously causing a few water nymphs to spin in circles behind it. I tried hard not to laugh, knowing that would probably not be appreciated very much.

"This way," Blondie prodded me in the back with a large stick, "Queen Lieli awaits us." She spoke something to a bored looking guard who quickly feed the beast while we snuck through. We entered the castle as fast as my leader could guide me. However, leading me up through the entry-way was not a good idea. Blondie practically had to drag me because I had gotten so distracted by everything I saw. Long hallways on either sides of me showed glittering ball rooms, elegant dining halls and my personal favorite, the occasional weapons room. Nymphs were busy at work cleaning what already looked to be spotless rooms and preparing dish after phenomenal smelling dish. If it were possible to smell underwater, I assumed it must be because I was practically drooling at the nymphs carrying the silver trays. Finally, we reached what seemed to be the biggest door I had ever seen. It glittered so much it was almost obnoxious, but not quite. Blondie wasted no time throwing open the door and shouting in her strange language at what must have been the queen. Her chair reminded me of the one King Triton sat on in The Little Mermaid. It was just as big and twice as beautiful. But the real beauty was the woman sitting on it. Her crown was simple yet elegant, with curling gold designs on it. She had luscious auburn hair that fell in rolling curls from her heart-shaped face. Her lips were the color and texture of a rose and her eyes blinded me with their gorgeous sparkling gold color. She wore a purplish pink gown with no design or imprint. Just a brilliant wave of glitter. She must have noticed me staring because she cleared her throat.

"And who might you be?" She giggled. I figured by now that all giggles were associated with nymphs.

"Perseus Jackson." I answered, trying really hard not to let my knees buckle and fall over.

"Well you are most certainly the most gorgeous son of Poseidon I've ever seen!" She laughed, causing Blondie to giggle as well. I noticed her eyes were back to normal now.

"Uh-um thank you." I managed. It felt good to impress her, even If it was just with my looks.

"And why, might I ask, have my beautiful daughters brought you here?" She asked.

"He is your gift, your highness, we thought you needed a companion," Blondie cut in before I could speak, "He is quite feisty though." She warned, but the look on her face was that of a daughter trying to impress her mother.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Scolded the queen teasingly. It suddenly hit me what she had said. I was supposed to stay here and be their king. I was confused, wasn't it just a minute ago she said I was supposed to be getting punished?

"Hey look lady, I can't stay here! I have a life above the water and a family! You have got to let me go, seriously this is crazy!" I tried to sound convincing but the queens face was still slapped with that brilliant smile.

"But you are my gift Perseus, and I do love getting gifts!" The queen squealed as her guards picked me up and floated me over toward the queen. I struggled but realized soon that it was useless, these guys meant business.

"And now," the Queen Lieli continued, "We must get you ready for the celebration tonight! Guards, bring my new lover to his room, oh, and see to it that he does not try to leave us."

And with that, the giant door slammed shut, leaving beefy and beefier to guide my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A.N. Thank you to my readers! Please keep reviewing and such! Rick owns it all! Except my part . Also, yes this is a Percabeth story for those concerned, patience my young apprentices.

The guard to my left squeezed harder on my arm as we turned the corner. These hallways were darker and I was too busy struggling to focus on where we were going. Soon we came to a thick door and one of the guards let go of my arm just enough to push me through it.

"Your attire is lying on the bed, get ready fast, the queen is waiting." Then the guard slammed the door shut behind him. As soon as I was alone I got an idea. Rushing into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and pulled the curtain open letting hot steam seep throughout the whole room. I pulled out a golden drachma and flipped into the steam, hoping the iris message would work underwater. Which reminded me, why did water nymphs need a shower? Couldn't they just step out of the castles bubble and get wet again? Then, a voice jarred me back to reality by asking me to say who I wanted to speak with.

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood, uh… the Athena cabin." I figured that's where she would be. Suddenly the image shimmered and Annabeth's concentrated face looked up. She looked as if she had been reading an architecture book, or trying her best at least. I found myself watching her beautiful face for a moment as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Until she noticed me.

"Percy! You almost gave me a heart-attack! Where are you? Are you alright?" She asked me so many questions I couldn't possibly answer them. "I sure hope so because when you get back-" I cut her off.

"Annabeth seriously, I need your help."I told her. I knew her enough to know that she could go on scolding me forever. I reminded myself that it just meant she cared about me.

"What's up?" She asked, finally ready to listen.

"I am trapped in the underwater kingdom of the sea nymphs! I 'm being held hostage by their… ruler." I chose my words carefully, knowing Annabeth would flip if she knew that the queen was intended to marry me.

"Percy, I hate to break it to you but not all of us can breathe underwater. How do you expect me to come help you if I can't even get to you?" She had a point.

"I … well… I have no clue." I admitted.

"Wait," Annabeth protested, "Percy do you remember a few months ago when we were at the bottom of the lake?"

"Uh yeah…" I could feel myself blushing and hoped Annabeth couldn't tell through the misty image.

"Well you surrounded us in a bubble kind-of right?"

"Yeah…?" I still couldn't see what she was getting at.

"Well could you do that again? Would they let you outside the kingdom? Far enough so that you could see me if I were there?" She was brilliant, I would never doubt that.

"Yeah probably for the wedding we would be outside the palace." I answered, clearly not thinking.

"Wedding?" Annabeth asked, obviously more curious then she cared let on.

"You'll see. Hey wait, how are you supposed to know where to go?"

"Just tell me the coordinates and I'll handle the rest." I told her what instinctively knew, feeling hopelessly needy.

"Oh, and Annabeth, you might want to hurry, the wedding starts in like an hour." And with that, the image dissolved.

I decided I had better get dressed. Sitting on the plush bed was a silver pin-stripe suit that looked two sizes too big for me. Nevertheless, I put it on, thinking how ridiculous I would look in front of Annabeth.

Before I knew it another guard came to my room to get me. He opened the door and pulled me along. Past the numerous hallways and rooms we walked. I tried desperately to break free thinking of any way I could escape from this. Soon he led me out of the castle doorway and next the gates. I could see, not far away, a quaint little wedding set up with the fanciest of nymphs sitting in baby blue chairs. I saw the alter and the impatient queen dressed in a flowing white dress that trailed along the hill behind her. My heart sank. If Annabeth didn't get here fast I was doomed to be married to this insane woman. I had considered trying to reach my father but there would be no time, if Annabeth couldn't save me I would have to stay here forever.

As the guard pushed me up the aisle, I had to think fast. Queen Lieli smiled at me a brilliant smile.

"Everyone I have an announcement!" I shouted my voice echoed through their minds, I could feel it.

"I would like to um… sing a song! Yes, a song for my future bride!" The audience erupted into giggle fits and clapping. I cleared my throat a few times, stalling as best I could. I hummed a few bars as the nymphs all around me stared expectantly. This must be so very amusing for them.

"Can um I get a drink?" I knew it was a long shot but I was desperate.

"Get my love a drink Falios." The queen snapped.

"Yes your grace," her servant stammered. I was brought a strange smelling liquid. I drank it slowly. Their watchful eyes almost burned my flesh. Somebody yawned in the back and another yelled, "Get on with it!" Queen Lieli cringed as a very out of tune note resounded in all their minds. I figured maybe she would be so repulsed she wouldn't want me. I was not so lucky. I continued to sing my worst though. When my song was finished a few claps resounded but half-heartedly.

And then, to my dismay, the nymph standing at the altar began to speak, and my heart fell to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"And now the wedding of our beloved Queen Lieli and Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A.N. Thank you ssooooo much to my lovely readers! I simply adore your reviews and alerts! Once again all credit for characters and other related items belongs to Rick Riordan, the one and only! Anyhow, now we are getting to the intense part so I desperately need to know how I am doing so I know how long to make this go for! If you want me to keep writing you have to review and tell me because if I don't get at least a total of ten reviews I'll end this story short.

My knees started to buckle again as the man kept talking. Where was Annabeth? What was taking so long? Did she have a whole army with her? Then suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A girl floating on top of the waves. Annabeth. She didn't bring anyone with her? Was she supposed to defeat an entire army of nymphs by herself? She had only her knife in her hand, and she was drowning. I instinctively tired to go after her, but the bonds were as strong as ever. Annabeth looked at me with desperation; it sent a shiver down my spine. I used every ounce of strength in my being to send an air bubble to her. I would not let her drown, I had to focus. Annabeth was trying to tell me something. Queen Lieli must have noticed me getting distracted because she took my hand and placed the ring on it gently, skipping the speeches she held out her hand. I knew Annabeth had to know something I didn't. (If that made any sense.) Otherwise, why else would she have come so unarmed? I saw Annabeth get up inside the bubble, shaking her head, I willed it to come at us, as fast as was humanly possible. The queen looked at me, this time with a threatening tone to her stare. How could I get past those shimmering golden eyes?

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth's underwater scream before anyone else. Lieli squealed for her guards to get the girl. (At least I think that's what she said.) Then I figured it all out.

"See ya babe!" I called as jumped inside the bubble. The guards were so taken aback, they stupidly let go. The queen was fuming her pretty curls bouncing as she shouted. I propelled the water above to steer us to the nearest land mass. The ocean was big, but I was not tired yet. In fact I was just getting started.

Annabeth leaned over and kissed me full on the lips.

"I'm glad you're not married seaweed brain."

"Me too." I laughed. "Okay now it's explanation time."

"Well you must have figured out by now that the reason you couldn't get away was because you were in debt to them right?" Annabeth questioned.

"Uh nope, actually I had no clue why I couldn't get away, what I wondered was why you came so unarmed, and how you got here with no boat." I countered.

"Well one thing at a time. Firstly you must have done something to offend them, because you were suddenly in their debt, that you can tell me later. Secondly I got here from a helicopter driven by my dad's old friend and I knew once you were in the bubble you would be free." She said confidently.

"So you jumped out of a helicopter into the ocean and some random mortal just let you?" I was kind of confused.

"He was my dad's friend and he wasn't a mortal, I explained on the way. I told him it was a quest to save my boyfriend." Then she pulled me in closer by my tie and kissed me with even more passion than before. "You look good in a suit." Annabeth laughed. "Even when it's two sizes too big?" I dared. "Yes," she laughed and kissed me some more "Even then." I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed that way until the water changed back into lake water and camp came into view.

A.N.2 so yeah I could leave the end at that or … I could continue with better explanations about what happened and a bubble-wreck (ship-wreck see what I did there?)To a surprise island … It's up to you guys and your reviewing skills. Love you! Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

There isn't one! Sorry, I'll keep writing but not this story. I didn't get enough reviews! Sorry to those who did, I will just find a better topic to write about.


End file.
